ABCDEFGlee
by GingerGleek
Summary: Ensemble Oneshot, rated T for safety. / Glee's ABC's. A is for ... all the way through Z.


_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me._

_Rated T for safety._

_A/N: This has been sitting on my computer, unfinished, for months now. I was going through unfinished fics and deleting them today when I came across this when I realized I just has one letter left, so I finally completed it._

_It was written before season 1, so a lot of things are ignored. Like Carl, and Sam, and Blaine._

_Pairings mentioned are: Puck/Rachel, Finn/Quinn, Artie/Tina, Brittany/Santana, Will/Emma, & also Puck/Quinn, Brittany/Mike._

_I hope it isn't terrible, haha ..._

_-0-0-_

**A** is for Artie Abrams. The wheelchair bound boy with a heart and a voice. Those who look past him (and they are many) miss out on the opportunity to know an amazing (hey, look, another 'A' word) person. He may appear confident, but underneath his exterior is a boy struggling to deal with his disability and all that comes with it. Give him support though, and thou shall receive back ten-fold. (Watch out, though . . . because as much as he values honesty and morals in himself, he expects it from his friends as well. Don't freak out, though (as Tina was wont to do at a time when she admitted her dishonesty); for – though it may take some time to let things go – he _does not_ hold on to grudges (for long).

**B** is for Brittany. She's the 'dumb blonde' of the group – quite literally – but no one can fault her. She's . . . fun-loving and carefree; and not the least bit intellectual. But she gives great advice, surprisingly, and is the best to seek comfort from when you're looking to avoid questions and empty 'it'll be okay's. And she may think a 'ballad' is a male duck, but when it comes down to it she's the kindest friend you could ever have. (And that makes up for any – and all – misconceptions she has.)

**C** is for Chang; Mike Chang. Mike may have been football player before a Glee member, but he made it clear that in his heart football does _not_ come first. His dance skills are something awe-worthy, and his fun-loving, out-going attitude make it nearly impossible to _not_ be his friend. It just goes to show how accepting he is, that he's still friends with the girl who broke his heart and cheated on him with another girl.

**D** is for Dumpster Diving. It's a favorite pastime of many WMHS jocks; one that far too many of the original Gleeks are familiar with. It's very simple, actually . . . Step 1: find loser. Step 2: grab loser and hoist them into trash can. Step 3: call them some stupid names, high five your buddies, and leave them to haul themselves out of the mess of trash bags. Most have given up hope that it will ever end . . . but other are more optimistic. Especially once word got around that the local badass made a promise to beat up anyone who tried it on one of the Gleeks again.

**E** is for Emma Pillsbury. She's the mysophobic guidance counselor with nothing but the students in mind (except perhaps a certain Spanish teacher). She's there when they need help being popular, or when they have boy trouble (or girl trouble), or when they have worries about college. She's even there when a certain blonde Cheerio (who thinks the square root of 4 is rainbows) keeps a bird in her locker. She's made some mistakes (like falling for a married man and getting engaged to a man she doesn't love); but the latter was quickly forgotten, and the former turned out _not_ to be a mistake, after all.

**F** is for Finn Hudson. He's the quarterback, captain of both the football and basketball teams, and Glee's male lead. (Wow; seems like a lot, right? Sometime's he's thought it's too much. But then he remembers why he loves each part of it, and that makes it all worthwhile.) He's rather naïve (and sometimes downright stupid; seriously, he copies off of _Brittany_ in Spanish) but he's loyal, and trusting . . . and _forgiving_, as Puck and Quinn were both quite thankful to discover.

**G** is for Glee. The first place they all _really_ belong. The place where they formed their dysfunctional, messed up family. It's the one part of the school where they are all on even ground, and don't have to worry about the social hierarchy. They all come together in their love of music. And it's something none of them would trade for the world.

**H** is for happy. Happy is something that all the Glee kids are when they sing together as a group. Happy is something that some of them hadn't felt in a long time before Glee. Happy is something Glee makes them.

**I** is for Israel; Jacob Ben-Israel, to be exact. He is a certain loser with a Jew fro who enjoys making a habit out of stalking/creeping-out/attempting-to-seduce/doing-all-of-the-above-to Rachel Berry. (He also has a blog.) He was beat up by Matt and Mike not too long ago for staking out Rachel's house and taking pictures of her in various states of undress from a position atop a large tree. Let's just say his cast is going to stick around a lot longer than his black eyes, and he's facing criminal charges.

**J** is for Jones; Mercedes Jones. She is a self-proclaimed diva with a voice that earns her a standing ovation from the Gleeks every time. Very outspoken and a bit (massive understatement) of a gossip, she is also fiercely loyal to all of her friends and never afraid to stand up for them when they need it. She may appear demanding and over-powering, but when it comes down to it she's the one you want on your side; always.

**K** is for Kurt Hummel. He is the lady-fabulous counter-tenor who isn't afraid to get up in front of people and sing a part written for a woman (high F and all). (Okay, so maybe he is a little scared to do it for anyone other than the club, but scared selflessly; and he _does_ get up and sing _Defying Gravity_ with Rachel after she forces Mr. Schuester to let them do a duet – which she does without consulting him first.) He faces ridicule every day, but never gives in. Because Kurt Hummel is a lot of things; but not-himself is not one of them.

**L** is for Love. Love triangles, and Love quadrangles, and Love disasters and . . . and lions, and tigers, and bears (oh my!). But seriously; they've had enough Love angst to fuel Gossip Girl for at least a dozen seasons. No joke. Falling in and out of love faster than Brangelina is no easy task … but somehow the Gleeks manage it. There are a few couples, however, who defy the norm and stick in long-haul style. Either way, love abounds!

**M** is for Matt Rutherford. He's quiet and more-often-than-not in the background, but he likes it that way. His friends all know who he is and that's all that matters anyways. Upon his entrance to Glee he was a follower, but he puts that to an end when he chooses Glee over football. From then on he knew where he wanted to be; and there is nothing that can make him leave but himself should he want to (which he's positive he won't). Oh, and he has some sick dance skills. He also has a good voice, as the rest are happy to discover once he's come all the way out of his shell.

**N** is for Noah Puckerman. He invented the slushie facial, and likes to toss losers into the dumpster. He's the school bully. He is for a long time. Until, suddenly . . . he isn't. It's a gradual process, but it hits everyone all at once. To them it's as if one day he was still very much in his old ways, slushie tossing and flipping over port-a-potties (with people inside), and the next he's not. And, another shocker, he's standing up to the remaining bullies. Everyone's curious (it's not until much later that they connect it to his fathering Quinn's baby), but he just aims pointed glares and keeps his moody silence. (It's enough to keep them quiet, even though now they all suspect he's just a big softie underneath.) Then one day he's singing with Rachel because Schue is 'switching it up' again. And next thing they're kissing and everyone _knows_ he's just a big softie. (Not that anyone would dare say that to his face.)

**O** is for Ovation; standing ovation. The thing Rachel's been dreaming about not-so-secretly since she was old enough to say 'star' and understood what it could mean for her. She still dreams of standing on a Broadway stage in New York City, belting out a solo, and receiving one … because it's all she's been working towards since she could talk. The same thing Kurt secretly fantasizes about.

**P** is for Puckleberry, the couple name that Kurt and Mercedes give to Puck and Rachel after their 8-day dating escapade. Everyone thinks they're rid of the pair after the bleacher incident, but – much like herpes, and Sue Sylvester's trophies – they just keep coming back again (and again, and again). They fight constantly, sometimes for petty reasons, but are never apart for long. Santana was wont to say that they're doomed as a couple, and others agreed; only to eat their words when Puck attended his first math class since November of freshman year. Of course, combining personalities like those of _Puck_ and _Rachel_, sparks are bound to fly; regularly. Now, despite their on-again-off-again relationship, everyone can see that they're_ it_. Neither could ever truly be with anyone else.

**Q** is for Quinn Fabray. She's the Ice Queen for a long time (head Cheerio and all), ruling the school and dating the quarterback. But then she – President of the Celibacy Club, and rumored Queen of the Chastity Ball – gets pregnant. And even though she's still dating the quarterback (who she's told everyone is the father), she's very far from ruling the school. Soon she's off the Cheerios and it turns out Rachel was right . . . Glee is all she has left. Not only is she dealing with pregnancy, she's dealing with the stress of lying about the identity of the baby daddy. She feels fat, and she feels terrible about herself. She could cry at any moment, and it's a combination of the hormones and the guilt she feels threatening to overwhelm her whenever Finn talks about 'Drizzle'. When the truth comes out (straight out of Rachel's mouth) she's too tired to be angry. (And maybe she wouldn't be anyways, even if she wasn't exhausted.) But she's going to do it without Puck; that much she's sure of. (Until _that_ falls through, too, about a week into him staring at her morosely as he slowly transforms into a better person.) They know from the start that they don't work together; but they get along for the sake of the kid in her uterus, and when they give her away to a loving family in Cincinnati she cries on his shoulder. She's too hung up on Finn to feel more than remotely jealous when Puck and Rachel hook back up; she does, however, feel happy for them once Finn forgives her.

**R** is for Rachel Berry. She's the captain of the Glee club. Not always appreciated (or even liked), but she's always there. Five feet (and two inches, thank you very much) of talent and never-ending energy, she's their own little socially-awkward firecracker. Funny how they never seem to mind her being centre stage when she's leading them to a first place finish, but are known to skim past her in their daily interactions. Sometimes she gets fed up. And sometimes she just wants to scream; (sometimes, she _does_). But she has faith that one day they'll come to their senses and accept her. Because at the end of the day, they _are_ a family, and families can fight and still love each other … (right?) Kurt will always bemoan her fashion sense, and Mercedes will always be her competition, and Santana will always cut her off when her speeches exceed two minutes, but it's all a lot less personal than it used to be.

**S** is for Santana Lopez. She's Second-In-Command for a long time; when Quinn's get knocked up and knocked _down_ the ladder (way, _way_ down the ladder) she's prepared to step up. And step up she does. She walks the hall with more confidence than she did before (which was a feat in itself), and wears an ice cold mask like she was born with it. But, despite public belief, she wasn't born a bitch. It was a learned behavior, one she's slowly learning to let go of. And she's never going to skip around complimenting Tina on her style … but one day she won't feel the urge to throw Rachel's lipstick in the toilet. And it's all because of Glee.

**T** is for Tina Cohen-Chang. She's the stutterer – at first. And no one (besides one boy with glasses, suspenders, bowties and a wheelchair) bothers to dig any deeper than that. But there's more to the Asian girl with black clothing and blue streaks in her ink-colored hair than meets the eye. She's actual not nearly as tough as she seems. She not girly exactly, but her clothes are a reflection of her artistic nature, not really _Goth_ as some are quick to label her. The four-eyed boy is the first one she admits her fake stutter to; and she regrets it at first when he rolls away. But even when they're not on speaking terms she cares too much to keep up the façade for anyone else in his presence. That, of course, leads to her confessing to the rest of the Glee club. Honestly, some people don't seem to care. But those who do are accepting fairly quickly. And in the time that Artie ignores her (she doesn't know how many days it is, exactly; okay, she totally does) she realizes just how much she cares for him. She goes slowly when he forgives her, though, because she doubts he's ready and if friendship is all she's going to get she's not going to jeopardize it. (The second time, he instigates the kiss; which is followed immediately by a third, instigated by her.)

**U** is for unfair; which is a constant part of life as a Glee clubber. Whether it be within the club (the constant competition for solos and leads, a serious lack of funding), or out of it (bullying, Sue Sylvester, automatic loser status), it's always a whirlwind of storm outs, and shouting matches, and slushie facials, and dumpster dives, and Sue's plots. But life isn't fair in general, anyways. And they're stronger than they look, when push comes to shove.

**V** is for 'vin': the Russian pronunciation of 'win', which they do (quite amazingly) at Sectionals their first year, and Sectionals _and_ Regionals their second year. (They don't take first at Nationals until the year after.)

**W** is for William Schuester. He's McKinley's Spanish teacher. But more importantly, he's Glee's mentor and coach. He's committed to the club and – by extension – the Gleeks themselves . . . and every time they get on stage they do so with him in mind. He's had his share of doubts about them, and a few times he's almost left. (Then again, so have a lot of the members. It what they do, really: leave and come back again. They _always_ come back, though.) But in the end, as long as they sing their hearts out, he doesn't care what they place. His dedication is further proven by his staying with the club through the fiasco more commonly called his divorce. (And their dedication to him is proven by everything they do for him throughout the fiasco; i.e. planning performances just for him, and setting him up with Emma.) They do the latter with the best of intentions, even if at first it causes more trouble than happiness. (It all works out in the end anyway.)

**X** is for X-Ray. And David Karofsky is going to need one if he continues to ignore Puck's vehement warnings (read: threats) – which often involve the use of his favorite weapons … his fists – about throwing slushies at Rachel Berry. (And, you know, the rest of the Gleeks, too).

**Y** is for yacht. Which is what they spend their 'We Won Nationals' Party on. Rachel's dads rent one, and perhaps unwisely send the 12 teens sailing on it for a night. Puck sneaks some beer, and Mike rigs up his iPod to the sound system, and there is little sleep. When they come into port in the morning, they tell the Berry men that they had a wonderful time, and everything went smoothly. They don't mention a couple of almost-drowning incidents, a narrow miss with some dangerous rocks on the starboard side, a hilariously smashed Rachel, or a not-so-hilariously smashed Kurt; all things that they will swear to their dying days never happened, but secretly will never forget.

**Z** is for . . . 'Ze End'!

_-0-0-_

_Please review!_


End file.
